The present invention relates to a quadrilateral or upper thigh brim in general and more particularly to such a brim molded of a resilient material in such a manner that it provides both cushioning and a semirigid structure. The treatment of fractures throughout history has ranged from simple splints to the modern cast wrapped plaster and other materials in use today. Although modern casts have eliminated some of the uncomfortableness which is always associated with a broken limb, casts which must extend around the upper thigh and contact the groin and buttock areas are particularly uncomfortable due to the chaffing of the upper leg area from the top edge of the rigid cast. To help reduce the uncomfortableness of such upper leg casts, semirigid polyethelene or plastic brims are typically used by physicians in treating fractures which require a cast over the thigh area. The polyethelene or plastic materials from which these brims are made have some flexibility, but are typically hard and do not yield to direct pressure on the material. These prior art brims are typically of a split sleeve nature to accomodate the different size and/or shape of an upper thigh. Such a split is necessary for different size cross-sections of a leg. This is because although the plastic material may be flexible, it has substantially no ability to stretch or yield to pressure. Although the prior art brim often uses a rolled edge to help eliminate some of the irritation to the upper thigh area, unfortunately, the rolled edges although helpful still do not eliminate the chaffing and irritation in the buttock and groin area. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a brim for the upper thigh which provides both cushioning and padding, can accomodate some variation due to the different sizes of thighs, and which provides a strong semirigid support to which the plaster cast or prosthetic device can be molded.
Therefore, it is a object of this invention to provide a thigh brim which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of this invention to provide a thigh brim which is resilient and which provides cushioning and padding when used.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a thigh brim which can be used as a socket brim for an amputee or as a cast brace brim for treating fractures.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a thigh brim having both cushioning and a semirigid structure.